Final Fantasy: Fallen Angels
by Snow22
Summary: Sky Strife has returned to Midgar to help unite old enemies. Along the way she discovers many new people and places including a secret that may change the way we look at Jenova. Rated for language, blood, violence. Please review!
1. The Way the World Is

**Hello there! This is my FFVII fanfic that has taken me three year rewriting over at least five times. Hopefully this will work this time! I don't own any of the FF peoples. Never will. **

**Quote of chapter:**

**Cloud and Sephiroth walk into a bar and see Cid. The three glare for a second and Tifa sets down teh drinks. For one night in theri enitre life those three got along as brothers do...then the next day came.**

**When they tried to fight, the puked all over one another. Yay.**

* * *

The world is in hurt."

She stood on the cliff's edge before the great open valley where this had all begun. Her hair was let down to her mid-back pitch black in color. She wore a leather jacket with no shirt exposing her black bra and a pair of well-fitting black jeans. "And when the world is in hurt, the Cetra are the one to come and heal it. But when the Cetra and the Lifestream are not there, the Dragons of Elements are brought to attention."

She let out a hand and the elements flashed into it like a projection, the stars sparkling in the moonlight. "These are the elements and power that the four posses. The skies are allowed the ability to communicate with the Lifestream and its people. The Earth refines metal from the ground and can create valleys and mountains. The Water is given psychic abilities to help heal others and the Fire Dragon is the core of our planet, with the power to create great things and destroy civilizations."

She turned to her audience, a small boy of the desert city Midgar and pated his head, "Many of us were affected by Shinra, the company that corrupted many nad took so many lives. The one I need to protect was just on of these experiments. But do you know how I know this information?"

A long silence broke her speech as she faced towards the stars, "I am Jenova's true child. I don't wish to harm this planet as my mother did, but to help it out and recreate the greatness. I am Avion, mother of this planet and I will not allow Shinra to corrupt it anymore."


	2. A quick glance at life now

**Chapter quote:**

**Vincent steps into the light and glares at the reader. He points at the screen. "Put all your equipment down. These next few paragraphs will go to show that I am not a heartless creature as most perceive me to be. I am Cloud and Sky's godfather. And i will protect them!" -Goes on knees and shouts to teh slies, "WHY LUCRECIA???"**

* * *

The temperature was brutal on Cloud's body, after traveling from desert to icy wasteland on one journey. Ever since Cid upgraded his motorcycle with some help, rocket boosters were attached onto the sides.

It had been two years since the end of the Geo-Stigma wars, and after Vincent had gone on his own journey Cloud decided to visit the other lands of Gaia. He came upon a small castle where a girl, around age seventeen was found sleeping soundlessly in the mist of vines attaching her to one of the outer walls. He had heard from the local townspeople that some time ago the lands were ravaged in fear but then the girl came in the form of a dragon to save them. At first, he didn't want to believe this but he saw the tattoo on her arm and shoulder.

His sister, born after him, had the same markings as a baby when Shinra took her away. The company had taken the power away form the deity-like dragon of air and placed it into her body.

This was his sister Sky Strife.

He immediately took her back to Midgar where two new arrivals had come in as well. The first was a boy around seventeen who had an eerie alikeness to Zack Fair but no blood-connection. His name was Jet Thomas, and he was a specialized cameraman for the news that was skilled in technology and in fighting with fencing. Before, he worked as a specialist for Shinra as a young boy and decided he wanted to fight for the better good upon seeing their horror.

The other was a girl boasting red hair and small glasses, large bust and a somewhat fiery personality. She loved skirts and had a nametag attached to her leg stating her position as a reporter. Her name was Arae, seaming to enjoy reporting for the news and also was psychic. She had once a deep connection with Aerith and loved flowers but she was rather an enigma to the others.

The two worked together as partners, but never once dated though Area had feelings for Jet. Those feelings were of passion and excitement and they reflected whenever she was around the strong teen.

Jet however, took amorous feelings towards Sky, who awoke after just that evening. She was introduced to the AVALANCE group and became part of the family. Now named the Midgar Crime Response Team, Sky has done many things with the next generation team such as cleaning the city, giving green to lawns and streets, replacing the meteor impact statue in Central Midgar with a spectacular fountain and have set cameras around the world itself to see in for deliveries or jobs.

Cloud set up his bike post, shivering while trudging towards the ski resort. He stared up towards the icy cold skies, colored pure white in the raging blizzards that twirled in silence. Adjusting the package, he stepped a frozen foot into the warmth of the resort. Instantly the flares of a contained fire warmed his body, thawing out his veins.

The man at the counter had dark hair with orange stripes, smiling as Cloud took off his glasses.

"Strife Delivery services?"

Cloud nodded, setting the package down, tapping his fingers rapidly on it with an annoyed face. "Made me go quite a way just to get up here. What's in here anyway?"

The man seamed ecstatic, happily setting down it next to his feet. "I heard that you have that young mechanic Jet on your team now. Made some camera materials for us. He's just a prodigy…"

While counting his money Cloud turned around and told, "Yeah, but have you seen the improvement of Midgar? That's all thanks to my sister. She did those things all by herself. Her spirit is very enthusiastic and strong-willed. Just like mom…"

The money was slapped into Cloud's palm and the counter man waved, "Have a nice evening Mr. Strife."

"Yeah…" underneath his breath he whispered, "Ya jerk."

Meanwhile back at the desert city, the skies darkened with splotched stars. Sky was sitting upright next to the buster blade set up like a grave sight over the valley. She gently had laid flowers previously down at the base of the sword, smiling up towards the stars that were blockaded by only sparse clouds. She closed her eyes, beginning to speak silently,

"I've seen you in my dreams. All of you. We've talked many times… I know of your death and that you protected our city with all your soul. That's why I wanted to improve it for you."

She wore a t-shirt designed to be blue with white letters in an ancient language. On her hands were fingerless gloves to help her grip her motorcycle handlebars that had a metal circle for protection. Along with jeans, her accessories included a necklace and earrings all shaped like the wolf insignia Cloud wore on his ear.

Something was held in the necklace's mouth, but no one knew what it really was.

She heard a car's engines dying down and the squeal of breaks behind the grave and looked over the shoulder. The blinding vision of headlights shadowed a tall muscular figure. It was an open-back truck and the door slammed closed and the figure walked towards her with spiky black hair waving in the gentle kissing breezes.

A gloved hand was held out and Sky gripped it, holding her arms in Jet's chest. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you out here? Its cold and dinner's already over!" His expression showed great concern and confusion.

Her blue eyes stared to the stars with him holding his hand gently, "I was talking with them. You know the one you resemble so and also her, the beautiful woman once loved by him. The Life Stream…it continuously surrounds our planet giving and taking life. Maybe we are the remnants of just a long legacy…"

Jet shook his head, patting her scalp. He used a single finger to point at his own head, smirking at her, "You need to have some time with Vincent. He might understand what's happening to you lately."

He led her to the truck and kissed her forehead. She blinked slightly smiling, "So do you not believe me?"

He stared at the grave sight with the highlights blinding it and took a double take thinking he saw the figure of a glowing wolf with orbs following it. After rubbing his eyes violently he smirked and held her shoulder tight, "Anything is possible. If you say it's true than I believe you."

Cloud finally came home that evening just as Sky was sitting down and praying in front of the dinner table. Marlene and Denzel did the same as Tifa welcomed him to sit at on of the three open seats.

The children and Sky dug in like they'd never seen food before. After it was over, she rose from the table grabbing her buster blade almost identical to that of her brothers' only with a bluish tinge on the handle. He looked to the hallway, seeing that it was dark outside.

"Where are you going to young lady?"

With the look of an innocent bystander, she grinned widely and waved, "Going to see V.V. Jet says I need to speak with him. Besides Vincent's my guardian, I can trust him."

"Hey…" he whispered, getting up to give her a slight hug, "Be sure to watch the skies. Area's been telling me about strange harpies that like to steal girls like you. Be careful."

"Thanks brother." With a kiss on the cheek and a whoosh of her feet, she leapt out the door, landing on her bike like a bird of prey. She attached her goggles, put the blade in the motorcycle and revved off into the distance towards the forest.

Tifa held his shoulder, looking out with him in a deep sigh. "She's growing up."

Cloud shook his head an gave Tifa a tiny kiss on the head, "Too fast. Soon enough that's going to be Denzel."

She punched him slightly, "C'mon, don't be so blue. Have a drink, it's on the house tonight."

He watched as she entered, unsure of what to do first. With a sense of pure loneliness, he stared into the skies to see the bright stars and sighed. "Hey, Zack…buddy please keep a watch on her. And the other teens as well. I know you probably love them with all your heart and don't want them to get hurt… Help to guide them just a little bit."


	3. Why we must band together

**Jet (to sky): "I used to be a tree. Working for Shinra."**

**She blinks confused, "Why did you give up?"**

**"Psycic powers!!!" **

**...Tonberry stabs you....**

* * *

Jet was in the workshop garage next to a local street in the outskirts of Midgar. He sat on a rolling table, underneath Cid's large van. With slick black oil stain on his outfit and skin, he finally rolled out and gave a thumbs-up to the mechanic in the back. "All fired up Cid. I've got all the new attachments added on.

"Nice work there sonny. Now how's your project fer Sky goin'?"

"I gave her the hover boots completely finished yesterday. Area's microphone malice and my camera bazooka are still working in progress."

Area was sitting in the back of the shop, sipping a mug of hot chocolate while sighing deeply. Tiny hearts hovered over her head, watching as Jet flexed and stretched to relive himself of cramps. She realized this and blushed while giggling. Cid had been her godfather ever since Aerith had gone away, so she lived with him. She imaged Jet being with her, kissing her, holding only her. But thus, they were just fantasies. She reclined back until the chair nearly hit the floor and decided to go into a small slumber in happiness.

Cid scratched the back of his head, "Say, I was a thinkin' and its time I told ya somethin. Hows about you become the junior mechanic and really work under me huh? That way, if something ever happens, you can fill in fer me!"

Jet's eyes filed with sparkles and beams of radiant hope and opportunity. "Seriously? Cool! Thanks Cid, you're the best master a guy could have!" With erratic movements he quickly gave the old man's neck a tight squeeze.

Cid fought back, making him let go. "Easy there. But ya, you're not bad for an apprentice either."

Sky parked the motorcycle at the entryway to the glowing forest before the Forgotten City. A warm aura stretched its hand into the open glowing trees, where once the children of Midgar had been dragged to become slaves for the trio of Sephiroth clones.

But Sky knew differently, this was a place of holy and pure energy, which she had used to clear the waters of its tainted ink before.

All around her were the spirits of many, young and old that had been tortured, in the form of small glowing orbs. Above, the life Stream flickered and glowed in a harmonious light that bathed the skies in light green.

Nothing would harm her there, even the death-like statue of Avion standing before the tunnel of trees. Her darkened eyes stared deep at this character, not being one that her new master told her to destroy. Even though he demanded her to do a certain task, she rebelled often and was a curious soul. Her eyes could tell the name of the person, their height and weight.

But this girl, why was she so familiar? The aura that surrounded her reminded her of someone else…

Nonetheless, she gave the thought a quick flick of the wrist and opened her wings to the pitch black darkness again. The information was placed in her memory for her creator to see…

Sky saw a feather fly by her face in the gentle winds, cautiously approaching the statue of crystallized Materia in the lake.

She proceeded along and stopped by the edges, curiously staring at the strange sculpture that never melted. At first her finger dipped through the pure waters, closing her eyes in memory. "…Are you here tonight?"

She sensed another presence, and turned with a pearly white smile.

Truly this was Vincent, whose eyes scanned a person's soul and made their very psyche let out a scream. But to her, he was a guardian, and a sense of security. With swiftness and some sadness she ran quickly, giving him a large hug around the waist.

He looked confused, holding her soft cheek with the golden claw. "Young Strife, what are you doing here so late?"

She sat down with him by the edge of the lake still holding him in security, staring up at the Life Steam above. "I'd like you to answer some questions if you can."

Vincent and Sky had known each other since she was born, having been part of the experimental group together. She last saw him at age nine and was reunited. He vowed when she was younger to protect her and Lucreica, for those were the only two that truly understood him.

With the ever-growing memories tying together, she finally asked her first question. "Why am I able to communicate with those who have gone into the Life Stream?"

Vincent plucked the petals from a flower, thinking of the correct thing to say. Once finished, he shifted his weight so that she rested on the inside of his elbow, merely having to look down to contact eyes.

"Well, a number of reasons. You have a very strong soul. When Shinra injected you with the aura of the great god-like Dragon of the Air, its abilities to communicate with those who've passed on may have come into you. Some people think that it may have been one of the deities worshipped among the Cetras."

She curiously pattered her fingers on his metal claw and stared up to him, "Is that a good thing?"

"It can be. I believe that you can speak with them because they may need guidance, or maybe you need guidance from them. Wisdom never dies. If you train hard enough, you can summon one to help protect you in combat. Just promise me you won't use I for evil?"

"Promise!" She stood up, bowing slightly at the waist while looking around. She slightly giggled at a tree that had been taped violently together and some cracks showed that it had been broken.

"Remember that? Yuffie and I stayed up all night trying to fix that. It looks pretty healthy…'

The thunder crackled against the morning skies as Avion sat holding knees to her chest underneath the protection of an aspen tree, growing 15 feet tall in the air. Black feathers showered with mist and dew lay around her heavy leather shoes. She stared into the distance to see a pale figure starting to come her way.

He was slightly taller than she, with long blue hair and green bright eyes. He wore a tuxedo like the Turks, and had a long distinctive scarf colored blue running to his waist.

This was the one who believed he controlled every experiment in the Shinra Corps. Now let off the job, he and Avion had bonded a reunion together. But this was all apart of her plan, to make him believe she was for him until the last crucial moment.

He grinned evilly, giving her cheek a hold with two fingers. "Hello my doll.'

"What do you want Yoshida?"

He held his hands out towards her nose, 'Let me see the data you gathered."

Avion sighed deeply knocking a device from the crown of black straight hair, depressingly giving it to the wanna-be leader of Shinra. He worked as a Turk in the past but once he was let off his services, he became wrath-filled and malevolent.

The device was orb shaped, and had recorded all of the information Avion picked up while observing different people.

He saw many people from the city of Midgar, then suddenly the one on a motorcycle. Her blonde hair flew in ribbon-like streams of water behind her as she dodged and passed cars on the slow roadway.

"That girl. I remember her. I thought we put her to sleep forever!"

Avion stared innocently at the tall man, holding her knees to her chest. "Experiment my liege?"

"Yes! Didn't I tell you we need to convert all previous experiments of Shinra to start the company again?"

She looked slightly to the left, giving a sour scowl while thinking. She knew that she was a true part of Jenova, and that she shouldn't be treated like a slave. But she had to suffer through his rude remarks. She had a different plan, to rebel against this fool with the ones he had defied, who was demanding so much from her fragile body. Her eyes stared towards the stars above, and she slightly smiled. The view of the heavens above, they always made her happy for some unknown reason. A warm, homey feeling radiated from the glowing spheres above, making her reach out in comport.

Tifa held her head in thought, leaning against the side of the chilled brick outside the bar, nervously staring at the full yellow moon.

As if from the shadows, two red colored eyes exposed until Vincent's full body emerged into the streetlamps.

In his large hands he held precious cargo, a cozy Sky busily slumbering while curled in his grip.

The two passed her from arm to arm and she smile maternally, brushing some of the girl's blonde hair away. 'Thank you."

"She was exhausted after my talk with her. She just felt so calm in the forest, as if she knew nothing was going to happen."

Jet came outside as well, looking over to see Sky, and he shook his head. "I can never catch up with her. I was so worried…"

He and Vincent stood silent towards one another as the two girls went inside the house. Night silenced everything, the rumbling of car's engines and the chirrups of crickets all ceased to exist.


	4. The oncoming threat

**-Avion watches Sephiroth chuckle and put his sword back into the sheathe. He unfolds his wings and her eyes follow as he tries to fly. He launches into the air and laughs but stops as soon as he realizes that he's only got one wing. Therefore he is just flying in a huge circle around Avion.**

**She smiles and crosses her arms, taking out her weapons. Sephiroth gulps, "Uh-oh..."**

* * *

As it continued to ride across to midnight, the eerie sense of the Midgar ruins where the one-winged angel had been exposed was heavy. This did not stop Area from scaling each piece of scrap metal thrown about from building interiors. The ruins of the old Shinra building loomed over the area, and she lowered her head in prayer, for this was a gravesite for many.

She concentrated hard afterwards on objects in her path. Suddenly her eyes glowed a faint purple, and so did the metal pieces. With her powers she mentally lifted them and threw them aside.

Her footsteps shifted the gravel of many boulders once there.

A glowing piece of Materia shattered long ago still embargoed in the remains of a thrown pod where they had collected monsters in.

Face masks, needles, feathers and teeth lie scattered where once a hospital provided by Shinra stood.

"So much misery here. Pain and suffering is all I see here." Off towards the horizon the church-like buildings loomed haunting the area.

"I can't understand why that Sky comes here so much. She gives me the creeps."

Arae slightly kicked the dirt, snarling slightly. "Where is the thing I'm looking for? Where is that white Materia my mother told me about?"

Meanwhile in the Western Continent Avion was busy flying overhead a large plain of grasses and some flowering trees. She paused upon a sudden appearing building located on a hilltop. Its massive pillars reached for the clouds and its circular roof boasted being made of glass to let all the sunshine in it.

Before rushing in, she scanned it again to make sure it was her destination.

The large nearly 20-foot doors were plain and made of plywood, etched with carvings of children who'd passed by. She didn't have to strain opening it, for it was instantly felled with a slight touch.

The whisperings of chain rattles came from the shadowed corners of the lightened building. Glowing stain glass colored the interior of a fountain that was in the center.

She maneuvered around it and looked down upon a figure.

It was a teenage-appearing boy with red hair that caressed down to mid-back. He wore a tattered shirt with three large claw-like marks and scars following the pattern on his chest. His pants were slightly intact with no shoes on whatsoever. His earrings were in the shapes of leaves, and a ring was his necklace. His hands were tied up with shackles attached to a chain that dangled from the chandelier.

Avion spoke calmly to the teen, his head towards the ground in defeat. "You are the one they call Pain correct?"

The shackles shook slightly as he rose is head in response to view her fully. A wide mouth came, "Mother…? How are you alive?"

She smiled, breaking the chain with her bare hands. "First tell me why you were held in here, my son."

Rubbing his sore neck he sighed heavily, "The one who wants to resurrect the company brought me here after awakening me. He saw my powers…as a threat against him. I tried to fight but there were too many men. I ended up here being locked in a church like some kind of prisoner."

Avion kept her face straight while talking, eyes glancing around in a tired state, "That's what I predicted. It's a good thing I'm around to look after you. Do you know where your brother and sister are?"

"No idea. I've got a strange feeling though, they'll show up soon."

The younger of Strife siblings looked to the sword grave again on a fair evening clad in not her usually clothing but in a tuxedo. Tonight the ex-Turks were supposed to pick her up at the sight and go to the Nibleheim ruins to find jobs for workers previously at the Shinra Company. Arae and Jet also did this weekly sometimes even accompanied by her older brother which was a rare thing since he was making deliveries all the time.

She gripped the sword handle tight and pulled it from its rest. Before she could take a swing at it, a large gloved hand grabbed her own as she was performing the swing.

She looked back to see the smiling face of Zack, shaking his head slightly. "That's not the way to handle a sword young lady. Let me teach you how I did it."

Soon enough not even the rumbling of Jet's truck could stop her from taking on the ghost's lesson, bowing at the finale and finally placing the blade back up. For a moment she stood, looking over her shoulder.

In the back sat Reno, Elena, Arae and Tseng. Rude was driving while Jet came up to let her know.

She turned and held his hands, "Are we ready?"

Area scoffed slightly towards Elena, "Man she's got some issues."

The redhead smirked, itching his cheek, "We should let Jet drive. I've got a bad feeling that something's going to hit us on the path there. He seams to steer better than I do."

Rude shook his head in a sigh, "you are hopeless."

"What?"

Most gathered in the back but the young Strife concerned with a burning question igniting her brain afire set her footpath. She turned around to the driver's seat to see her love sitting in with tuxedo and a happy smile on his face.

Jet sat in the driver's seat and Sky whispered in his ear an abrupt question with seriousness in her eyes, "Were you affected by mako as well?"

The teen shifted his gaze back before starting his pick-up and shook his head, "No…it was only him. The one you guys call Zack who looks like me. And that one-winged guy."

Sky looked upwards into the blueness of her name and blinked vigorously. "Yeah, crazy to say but I think he wasn't as insane as everyone makes him out to be. Just like us."

She adjusted the tie on her neck and skipped into the back of the truck next to Elena so the two could share deep hugs and long stories on the roadway.

Area shrugged it off and just ignored everyone else looking at the proud pass underneath the wheels when the truck revved and sped off.

But just as they were on their journey, Yoshida stood hidden in the shadows of the cliff evilly conjuring a plan into his mid.

When he ungloved his hands and barely touched the ground a large formation mutated in the form of a dragon' head and body like mountains following.

"Go Orochi. Sick down the scent of the Turks."

Tseng quietly handed an earpiece with a microphone attached to all the member aboard the truck. "Here, we'll use these to communicate if anyone gets lost or hurt. Screens emit from the microphone so we can see your position."

Elena patted Sky's head, "What's wrong?"

"I feel like our group is detaching. Why is that?"

She blinked, "Well, your trying so hard to keep all of us at peace and be friends, maybe your just tired sweetie. Uncle Reno bought you some chocolate. Once we help out at Niblihiem, I'll give to you."

Sky beamed, truly thinking of Reno as her relative. So many times in the past he had helped her with Rude's assistance. He was one of the few Shinra members that actually helped Sky during her imprisonment at the company.


End file.
